


What You Don't Know

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [77]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Alex needs Brooke's help.
Series: Finding My Way [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: What You Don't Know  
Characters: Alex Dupre, Brooke Davis  
Pairing: Brooke's there for Alex.  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Alex needs Brooke's help.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 192 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Roll

FMW #77: What You Don't Know

She'd managed to roll the car, but was unhurt, thankfully. All the windows of the car were damaged and she was lucky to be alive.

Once Alex was out of the car, she called Brooke. "I need your help. I drove drunk and wrecked my car."

Brooke and Julian had been asleep when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered when she saw Alex's number. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nobody's hurt. Can you pick me up?" Alex asked her.

"We'll be there soon." Brooke got up and woke Julian. They spoke to the police and arranged for Alex to do community service instead of jail time.

Alex was in tears when they arrived. "I'm sorry, Brooke. You trusted me and I let you down. What you don't know could ruin everything."

Brooke said, "You can tell me anything. But first, you're going to rehab and AA. Those are my conditions for you to keep working for me."

Alex nodded and said, "Thank you for not kicking me out of your life or firing me."

Brooke smiled sadly. "We're all a little messed up inside. The key is to get help dealing with it and you will."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
